No Rest For the Weary
by sugarplumdreams
Summary: And the Savior and her savior lived happily ever after.


**A/N:** Inspired by Tumblr user killians-tinkabelle and her post:

_Can you just imagine after the last villain is fought off, after not having to worry anymore about a new something horrible wanting to kill, __after Killian gets some new clothes,__ after finally picking a home Emma and Killian will crawl into bed all tired from fighting together to keep not only each other but everyone safe. Emma will lay her head on Killian's chest. He will kiss the top of her heard. Both will whisper I love you. They will close their eyes and sleep for days. Because let's face it, those two are going to be quiet exhausted after saving everyone countless times, as a team. _(Posted to Tumblr February 28, 2014.)

* * *

**No Rest For the Weary**

"_Swan!_"

His roar reverberates through her, makes her duck instinctively as a sword slashes dangerously close to her head. She grits her teeth, annoyance flickering across her face as she raises her knee with the intent of kicking back her attacker — he's the last of their foes, and naturally, the biggest and the strongest.

Killian appears out of nowhere, beating her to the punch and her assailant goes flying back. He recovers quickly though but Killian pivots out of his way, his long coat swinging out around his legs as he thwarts off another assault and damned if he doesn't look like some sort of insanely attractive dark knight in leather armor.

"_What did I bloody say?_" he shouts at her.

His brow is furrowed, a fierce look of concentration on his face, and his tone makes her roll her eyes. She doesn't answer, simply takes her place at his side and lifts her sword the same moment as him — weapons clash, the sound sharp and raw to her ears.

"I had it…" She grunts under the weight of their opponent's sword, pushes back with all her might until she and Killian force him to stumble back. She moves before he can, running her weapon through the beast of a man and putting an end to his miserable existence. "Under control!"

They stand facing each other, eyes meeting and holding while their chests rise and fall to time. Sweat trickles down their faces and necks, and she can't speak for him, but her limbs are aching and sore. She sees the myriad of emotions that come and go in his eyes and her heart swells and aches as her stomach clenches tightly. Something snaps between them and suddenly he's dropping his sword and fisting the front of her shirt in his hand, yanking her forward while she opens her arms to him and welcomes him home. His mouth is brutal, relentless, and all she can do is hang on while he takes from her, while he crushes her to him and his emotions seep into her overwhelmingly.

When he pulls away for air, he gives her a chastising little nip with his teeth on her bottom lip and rests his forehead against hers. "I told you to watch your weak side," he sighs.

She doesn't realize he's shaking until she hears how pained his voice is. She presses her lips together and her fingers loosen on her weapon so that it slides from her grip and hits the ground with a quiet thunk. Her hands reach up, cupping his face, cherishing him.

"What for? I have you to protect it," she replies, her voice soft.

He curses again, then closes the space between them with another searing kiss that breathes life into her and reminds her how very loved she is.

* * *

She shields him, curves her body over his as she cradles his head tenderly in her arms. Her eyes are closed tight, cheek resting against his forehead while she wills the magic to stop. The protective circle around them dissipates in a swirl of light and air and Emma breathes in relief at the abrupt stillness that surrounds them.

"Nicely done, Savior," he croaks, the corners of his lips curving up.

_God_. _Oh God_. She forces the tears back as her hand reaches up to touch his face. Her fingertips flutter over the bruise on his cheek and her breath hitches - she hadn't been there in time to spare him that.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

"You've a cut on your brow," he murmurs, ignoring her as his eyes move over her face.

"It's just a scratch," she assures him.

"I'm sorry."

"No," she shakes her head. "_I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry it took me so long to get to you."

"I never doubted you would," he manages a smile despite his drooping, tired eyelids. "So is that it, then?"

"You mean, do we finally get a Goddamn break from saving the world?"

He chuckles and _God_ how she's missed that sound. This time, when the tears come, she doesn't bother trying to hide them.

"Yeah," she smiles. "Yeah."

"It can't be that easy."

Her laugh gets caught on a sob as she touches her forehead to his. "Don't jinx it."

His hand closes around her wrist, anchoring her to him. "Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me hello? I've missed you."

* * *

"Will you just come out, already?" She scrubs her hands exasperatedly over her face.

"No."

"Stop being a baby." For fuck's sake, the man could put on a potato sack and still have the entire female population of all the neighboring states swooning at his feet — not that she'd ever tell him, his ego didn't need anymore stroking as it were. At the lingering silence, she rolls her eyes. "Killian."

"I look ridiculous."

They'd been at this — procuring a new wardrobe for him — for almost two hours already. She'd sent him in with countless options and he'd yet to show her a single one. Emma was so exhausted, she didn't even care about the clothes anymore, she just wanted a burger and her bed and her pirate _in_ her bed.

A thought crosses her mind, makes her brow arch up as she studies the closed door of his dressing room. _Desperate times call for desperate measures_. She slides up to it, a smirk forming on her lips as she pulls a pin from her hair and slips it into the lock.

"Are you _serious_?" he hisses from the other side as she rattles the handle. "Are you bloody breaking into my dressing room?"

Instead of answering, she barges in, slamming the door shut behind her before whirling on him. She realizes too late she is completely unprepared for the sight of him in clothes from this realm. Her eyes widen and her jaw drops in complete and utter shock while her gaze moves over him. He's glaring at her, hand and hook on his waist, but she doesn't care because _Christ almighty_.

He looks like the frontman of a rock band, like he walked right off the freaking cover of RollingStone magazine — dark jeans, light blue t-shirt, black vest, eyeliner, earring, tattoos — _fuck_.

Emma's eyes finally meet his and the heat is instantaneous between them. She doesn't give him a chance to speak, simply pounces on him like a cat and crushes her mouth to his. He doesn't argue, his arms hooking under her legs where she's wrapped them around his middle. He grunts into her mouth as his back hits the mirror and let's her devour him, her hands tangling in his hair and tugging roughly so his head is forced back and she can kiss him more thoroughly.

He groans when her teeth tug on his bottom lip, when she rocks restlessly against him, then he turns, pressing her into the wall and bracing himself over her. Her hands move to his shoulders, shoving at the vest as her fingers mold onto the strong muscles of his arms. _Fuck_. She's so fucking hot for him.

"We've got…" She gasps as he grinds into her. "A winner — _shit!_"

"Oh, do we?" He moves his mouth down, tongue flicking across heated flesh.

"We're getting a set for every day of the week," she answers, tilting her head to the side to give him better access to the spot on her neck he's so insistent on giving proper attention to. "I don't care if you wear them, I just want to rip them off."

"Every day of the week, huh?"

"Damn _straight_."

* * *

"What do you think?" she asks, nervous anticipation twisting her stomach around as she watches him.

There's a soft smile on his face as he stares out at the water, eyes his ship in the distance while it sways gently in the harbor. The cool, midday breeze ruffles his hair and her fingers itch to run through it. When he turns back and his deeply blue gaze meets hers, her heart lodges itself into her throat.

"It's a lovely spot."

"Yeah?" She smiles back.

"Aye…great view of the ocean, secluded but not isolated…" He angles his body towards hers, eases in and wraps her in his embrace while his eyes dance with mirth and his brow shoots up curiously. "Did you bring me out here to seduce me, Swan?"

She chuckles quietly, kissing him gently on the mouth before inching closer and resting her cheek against his shoulder while he holds her. "Something like that…what do you think about…" She draws her lower lip between her teeth, chewing on it anxiously while she looks out at the seriously awesome view. "About building a home out here?"

His body stiffens and she unconsciously clings to him a little tighter. _Oh God, oh God._

"A- a…house…you mean, for you and Henry."

She shakes her head, heat creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. She can't look at him, her heart is too full, her chest is too tight. "No, I mean…a _home_. For…all of us. You, me and Henry."

She grimaces as soon as the words are out, her expression pained because she never used to _believe_ in homes and happily ever afters and forevers and then _he_ showed up and completely swept the rug out from under her and now she wasn't just believing in those things, she was _wanting_ them and _fuck_, damn him.

He leans back, eyes searching hers and she gulps at the emotions she sees there. _Oh God_. She presses her lips together when his hand reaches up to cup her face and his thumb strokes over the dent in her chin.

"Are you sure?" he wonders.

"Would I be asking if I wasn't?"

"Mmmm," he hums in agreement, but says nothing more, watching her intently.

"'_Mmmm_?'" She repeats, a frown pinching her brow as confusion courses through her. "That's all you're going to say? 'Mmmm?'"

"Well," he drawls slowly. "You see, this poses a little bit of a problem…"

Her head cants at that. "What do you mean?"

"If we're going to build a home…then I want it all."

Emma shakes her head, eyes squinting slightly at him. "I'm not sure I follow."

He purses his lips, averts his gaze for a second while he shifts her away from him. He sighs but smiles her favorite smile as he reaches into his coat pocket, and when he comes up, his fingers are curled around a small velvet box. Her mouth drops open and this time it's she who stills while her eyes go wide and the breath backs up into her lungs and her heart squeezes sweetly in her chest._ Oh. God. Jesus. Fucking. Christ._

"You see," he tells her, holding it just out of her reach. "Unbeknownst to you, I'd been carrying this around in my pocket for the past two weeks, searching for the perfect time to give it to you and pose a rather important question."

She swallows thickly, eyes fixated back and forth between him and the box. "And what question would that be?" she manages to choke out.

Then, just like every romance novel and romantic movie cliché, he drops down on one knee, flips the box open with his thumb, and offers her his heart…and just like every romance novel and romantic movie cliché, her hands move to cover her mouth as the tears spill over onto her cheeks.

"I should have known you'd beat me to it," he smiles. "But if we're really and truly going to do this, Emma, if we're going to build a home together…would you do me the honor of doing it with me…as my wife?"

The warmth spreads through her like wildfire, building and growing until she feels like she's going to burst. She looks at him — at his knowing eyes and the little smirk on his mouth — and without a single bit of hesitation launches herself into his waiting arms. She kisses him, the word 'yes' brushing over and over against his lips.

* * *

They both grumble and complain incoherently as they trudge through their room. Emma tosses her sword unceremoniously to the floor and simply flops on their bed face-first, clothes and all — she's too exhausted to care. Killian at least has the decency to remove her boots for her and she mutters some sort of 'thanks' before sighing heavily and curling up. She dozes lightly, in and out of consciousness while he curses and struggles with his coat and shoes. Eventually he sinks in beside her, breath expelling on a long groan as his head hits the pillow.

"I thought you said we'd get a break," he mutters, hand reaching for hers as he'd gotten into the habit of doing since they'd tied the knot.

"Shhh," she replies, keeping her eyes closed. "Just com'ere."

She tugs lightly on his hand but meets him halfway, settling her head on his chest while his arm comes around her. She nuzzles her cheek against his heart and she sighs again, soothed by the steady rhythm of it. The press of his lips are against her hair - once, twice - followed by his fingers combing through the strands.

She turns her head slightly to kiss at his chest. "Love you," she whispers.

"I love you, too," he mumbles back.

Their arms tighten around each other and it takes about another two seconds before they drop off into oblivion — all in a day's work for the Savior and her Pirate Captain.

_Fin_


End file.
